Sickness
by EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Todos nós temos momentos absurdos, em que achamos que chegam até a ser ligeiramente incoerentes com a realidade, loucos mesmo. E com Ginny Weasley não era diferente. Oneshot


_**Sickness**_

_por Ginny Weasley_

Já nem sabia por quanto tempo andava aleatoriamente pelo quarto. Não era de sua importância, uma prioridade em seu fluxo de pensamentos. O que havia em sua mente eram flashes do que acontecera havia mais de uma hora.

O mais curioso era o fato de que ela não estava tão afetada assim pelas imagens. Afetada no sentido de magoada, irritada, amargurada. Não, sabe-se lá por que ela afirmava com toda sua categoria que _não_ se sentia assim. Por isso mesmo, convenhamos a corrigir "curioso" e colocar em seu lugar "estranho".

Deveria ser porque os pedaços da cena passavam num canto longínquo de sua mente, numa região sob algum efeito de um torpor analgésico, de modo que isso lhe dava a irônica e paradoxal sensação de estar observando um filme como uma mera espectadora independente, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha plena consciência de ter estrelado-o como a protagonista.

Seria um mecanismo de seu corpo para evitar os verdadeiros sentimentos e, consquentemente, a dor? Poderia ser, ainda mais considerando que o que acontecera não era muito comum. Por isso mesmo, sentiria os efeitos negativos com mais intensidade com o normal, pelo menos era para onde a lógica apontava. Não deixava de ser uma hipótese considerável.

Mas se virar as costas e fugir de seus fantasmas não lhe era algo característico! Não, ela era extremamente corajosa, astuta, confiante. Enfrentava o que lhe afligia de frente, com firmeza e seriedade. Essas eram as características que mais lhe chamavam atenção nas pessoas, principalmente _dele_.

Ah, _ele_... Era o motivo de estar ali. O outro protagonista da cena de tempos atrás. Ou seria mais correto dizer antagonista? Porque, afinal, estavam um discutindo com o outro. Ele ia contra suas ideias, mas isso não significava que ele estava errado, muito menos certo. Na verdade, era bem difícil dizer qual dos dois tinha a razão ali.

Ou vai ver só pensava desse jeito por parte do mecanismo.

Contudo, a realidade era inegável. Poucas foram as vezes que discutiram durante todo o tempo em que estavam juntos. Primeira vez que chegavam num estágio mais sério, com direito até a gritos. Poderia ser um sinal para pensar na relação e evitar o surgimento de uma falha, mas esse impulso só lhe viria se de fato sentisse a mágoa da discussão.

Então a segunda hipótese se desdobrava. Vai ver ela não sentia tanto porque simplesmente não dava tanta importância.

E se... _Apenas e se..._ Isso fosse verdade, _por que_ a indiferença? _Por que_ se sentia daquele jeito? Por Merlin, tratava-se de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Ignorar encontrava-se inegavelmente fora de questão.

Parou de andar e deixou seu corpo sentar-se sobre a cama, as mãos entrelaçadas repousando delicadamente sobre as pernas. Voltando ligeiramente ao mundo verdadeiro, seus olhos percorreram o arredor do aposento. Contemplou alguns detalhes, atendo-se muito pouco a eles, depois abaixou a cabeça. Sua mesa de cabeceira entrou em seu campo de visão.

Ali em cima, viu um porta retrato. Duas pessoas, o contraste mais marcante era o dos cabelos: negros e vermelhos. Sorrisos pequenos, mas sinceros, estampavam seus rostos. Estavam ligeiramente abraçados e brigavam pelo vento que passava pela foto, fazendo-os vez ou outra segurarem os cachecóis e, no caso dele, nos óculos. Era uma foto bonita, carinhosa.

E que, ainda movida por instintos além de sua compreensão, não queria ver.

Abriu a gaveta de supetão e pôs o objeto ali dentro sem a delicadeza com a qual deveria ter feito. Antes que pudesse fechá-la, porém, algo lá dentro lhe chamou a atenção. Era um caderno preto. Intrigada, pegou-o e folheou-o. Notações aleatórias passaram com rapidez na frente de seus olhos, mas elas foram o suficiente para mostrar-lhe que pertenceu a seus tempos de colégio.

Lembrou-se de que, uma semana atrás, encontraram-se para reviver os tempos de adolescentes. Sentaram-se de frente a lareira da sala da casa dele e ficaram conversando, rindo, partilhando lembranças e revendo velhos objetos, exatamente com aquele que se encontrava em suas mãos agora. Deveria ter se esquecido de guardá-lo depois daquela noite.

E então as imagens da briga foram substituídas pelas do encontro. Mais especificamente, elas se voltaram para um pensamento que lhe cruzou a mente em algum momento da nostalgia. Tratava-se de um momento que, curiosamente, também remetia a um caderno preto, só que, ao contrário do que segurava, vazio em sua totalidade.

Mas o vazio era bem relativo, devido à magia. Além de ser um truque, o que foi excessivamente reforçado quando toda a verdade veio à tona. Mesmo assim, ali ela depositou seus pensamentos mais profundos, talvez até um tanto bobos para uma garotinha de onze anos. Nunca fora tão honesta, nem se sentira tão à vontade para expor o que pensava, nunca, nem com _ele_.

Fora usada, sabia. Aproveitaram-se dela de modo inescrupuloso, também sabia. Por outro lado, durante todos aqueles anos, aqueles momentos de confissão ficaram guardados num canto obscuro de seu cérebro, jamais partindo, e chegou a uma conclusão particular, misturada às memórias como um sussurro incessante, que nunca teria sido usada se não houvesse permitido. No fundo, no final das contas, a escolha fora dela de declarar-se para aquele diário, única e exclusivamente dela.

E isso era doentio. Uma parte de si gritava que aquela ideia era simplesmente insana. Porque de forma alguma a pessoa que mais causou tormento no mundo em que vivia poderia ser aquela que mais confiara _na vida_.

Além, é claro, de ser a pessoa que consagrara o homem com quem partilhava os momentos no presente. Ou seja, era tudo _duplamente_ doentio.

Agora que começou a pensar, não conseguiria mais impedir o fluxo mental. Embora algum tempo juntos, achava que se sentira perfeitamente à vontade ao lado _dele_, partilhando-se com _ele_. Mas o que um instinto estranho lhe dizia era que ela nunca fora tão direta sobre si mesma com Harry Potter do que um dia já foi com o Tom Riddle.

_"Você enlouqueceu completamente."_

Mas e daí? Isso não significava que iria interferir algo na relação deles. Harry lhe entendia bastante, o amava o suficiente para saber que essa mísera ideia que lhe ocorria não mudaria algo sequer. Era amor o que sentia, e nem mesmo seus pensamentos mais desconexos seriam capazes de fazê-la duvidar disso.

E, pensando bem, Harry também jamais se abrira do jeito que pensava para ela. Isso também não mudava o que ele sentia por ela, nem o quanto o conhecia.

O amor era maior do que o perfeito entendimento entre duas pessoas. Porque a perfeição simplesmente não existia. Ela não era perfeita, muito menos ele, por isso se completavam.

_"Tudo que você está pensando parece até uma doença."_

Balançou a cabeça, guardando o caderno negro originário de suas divagações. Parecia que a corajosa Ginny Weasley tinha seu fantasminha perseguidor... E quem não tinha? Ela era humana, tinha seus defeitos, seus momentos de deslizes. Por isso mesmo, tinha outro humano para lhe confortar.

Assumiu apenas uma verdade que não mudaria em nada. Se o mundo fosse de fato comandado pelas verdades, por Merlin, nem saberia onde estaria. Ou quem sabe, se o mundo fosse comandado pelas verdades, a perfeição existiria. E aí não teria Harry.

Aquelas ideias insanas foram apenas fruto de muito tempo de calmaria e silêncio. Por outro lado, se de fato tivesse descoberto seus traços de loucura, também não ligava tanto assim. Contaria com Harry para salvá-la. Afinal, não foi ele mesmo quem lhe salvou de Riddle pela primeira vez?

* * *

N/A: Apenas um surto no meio da madrugada, originário de minha mente para lá de fértil...

Espero que tenha servido para divertir.


End file.
